


Fall Out Bros

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Maybe others later - Fandom
Genre: I know I KNOW, M/M, another group chat fic, but maybe its good, everyone else is doing it so heyeyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i know everyone and their grandma has done a group chat fic but now its my turn</p><p>Mine mainly focuses on Fall Out Boy (Peterick and Trohley) but I might add cameos from other band members</p><p>This takes place around FUTCT-IOH era</p><p>(inspired by camiisado's legendary group chat fic. If you haven't read it please do it's amazing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peteza has added Lunchbox, joey, and Pandy to the chat.

Peteza: I never noticed how crappy your names are  
Lunchbox: Go to hell Pete it’s 6am and were all on the same bus.  
Peteza: nO  
joey changed his name to “Troh”  
Peteza: like that’s any better  
Troh: fuk you  
Pandy: shut up for the love of god  
Lunchbox: ikr  
Peteza: screw all of yall  
Troh: Just because we’re down south doesn’t mean you can say yall  
Peteza: you dont know me

Peteza: GUYS WERE PASSING A BURGER KING CAN WE GO  
Troh: ask andy hes driving us  
Lunchbox: I’ll ask, i like burger king  
Peteza: YESSSSSSS  
Lunchbox: now u get nothing lol  
Peteza: y  
Lunchbox: because you scream rlly loud and i got scared and fell  
Peteza: :(  
Lunchbox: but i want burger king

Pandy: guys stop  
Lunchbox: stop what  
Pandy: asking me to stop at every fast food place we pass, we’ve already been to three  
Peteza: what if we went to the vegan pizza place you like over here?  
Pandy: put on your shoes children, here we go  
Lunchbox: dont text and drive you saltine

Troh: help me im talking to this girl and I dont KnOw WhAt To Do  
Peteza: whats her name  
Troh: shit i dunno  
Lunchbox: dont be a scumbag ask her her name  
Pandy: yeah scumbag  
Troh: Marie  
Peteza: swag

Peteza: guYS  
Pandy: what  
Troh: what do u want troll  
Lunchbox: heathen  
Peteza: whoa the backlash was not needed, tomorrows my bday btwwwww  
Lunchbox: pete im literally fckn you i think i know when your birthday is  
Pandy: nastay  
Troh: happy birthday eve you wank

Lunchbox to Troh and Pandy

Lunchbox: ok this fucker turns 26 tomorrow what do we buy him  
Troh: your boyfriends bday is tomorrow and u didnt buy him anything?  
Lunchbox: your best friends birthday is tomorrow and u didnt buy him anything?  
Troh: fck completely off  
Pandy: what about a new bass?  
Troh: why buy him a bass he’s got like 8 of em. Besides he’ll just try to flip it and itll break like last time  
Lunchbox: i was thinking about taking him out somewhere. Like just making a good day  
Pandy: sweet  
Lunchbox: go away  
Troh: guys  
Pandy: what  
Lunchbox: wh  
Lunchbox: are we in a chuck e cheese parking lot rn  
Troh: petition to not let pete drive anymore

Peteza to Troh, Lunchbox, and Pandy

Peteza: how was ur evening fellas  
Lunchbox: pretty gr8 ngl  
Troh: i dont want to admit it but that place is lit  
Pandy: did we all go to the same place? Because i was at fuckiNG CHUCK E CHEESE

Troh: happy birthday pete  
Peteza: joe im literally sitting next to you

Peteza: eyy when bae takes you to lunch  
Pandy: nice where ya at  
Peteza: i d k  
Lunchbox: we’re at red lobster you uncultured swine  
Peteza: love you too

Peteza: ok so since its my birthday you all have to present me with my things  
Lunchbox: ill give you mine later  
Peteza: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Lunchbox: NoOOOO  
Pandy: i have to buy yours what do you want  
Peteza: i want a bike  
Pandy: u want a bike why?  
Peteza: because I do??????  
Pandy: ok ill get u a bike weirdo. But ill give it to you after tour. So in a week  
Peteza: fine what about Joe  
Pandy: joe isnt in this chat  
Peteza: why the hell not?  
Pandy: i blocked him because he asked me out  
Lunchbox: he did fucking wAHT  
Peteza: dude what the hell u blocked him?  
Pandy: idk i was scared  
Peteza has added “Troh” to the chat  
Pandy: nah  
Pandy has left the chat  
Peteza has added “Pandy” to the chat  
Peteza: nope work this out  
Troh: why u block me ho i was inviting you to date me  
Pandy: ik  
Troh: so u dont wanna date me?  
Pandy: stahp  
Lunchbox: date him you know you want to you told me so  
Pandy: PATRICK SHUT UP  
Peteza: you gotta do it now  
Pandy: fine  
Troh has changed his name to “Trohley”  
Pandy: see this is why i said no

Lunchbox to Peteza

Lunchbox: joe and andy are on the bunk on top of mine and they v loud  
Peteza: LOL  
Lunchbox: savemefromthenothingivebecome  
Peteza: im on the couch cmere  
Lunchbox: yay

Peteza to Trohley, Pandy, and Lunchbox

Peteza: last tour of the show how do u feel  
Lunchbox: pete last tour of the show?  
Peteza: WHOOPDIE FUCKIN DOO last show of the tour how do u feel  
Pandy: it was gr10  
Trohley: like the last tour, pretty kick ass  
Lunchbox: where is everyone?  
Pandy: me and joe went to the casino  
Lunchbox: w0w without me ok  
Peteza: i bought a pizza and im in the bus waiting for it  
Lunchbox: ofc  
Pandy: wait, where are you patrick?  
Lunchbox: getting high  
Lunchbox: off helium  
Peteza: trick for the last time you cant only speak with melanie martinez lyrics and aRE U SMOKING MY SHIT  
Lunchbox: yah totally  
Peteza: fuck u i want some im coming for you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unwanted second chapter is here everyone !!1!!11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the cobra starship remix of i dont care is amazing

Peteza: good morning beautiful  
Lunchbox: Mornin

Pandy: I want to eat fOOD  
Trohley: yah me too  
Peteza: where do you wanna go  
Pandy: anywhere i can go at this point  
Lunchbox: they have to had caesar salad with the dressing i like  
Trohley: and breadsticks  
Lunchbox: and italian cuisine  
Trohley: and good soup  
Lunchbox: and it has to be an olive garden  
Trohley: agreed  
Peteza: WELP I GUESS WERE GOIN TO OLIVE GARDEN

Lunchbox: can someone order for me  
Pandy: patrick pls were right here  
Lunchbox: I CANT HAVE THEM HEAR ME  
Trohley: why in the name of hell do you want someone to order for you  
Lunchbox: because im shyyyyy  
Pandy: YOUR LIKE THE FRONT MAN IN A BAND GROW SOME BALLS  
Peteza: Patrick you kicked me what do you want  
Peteza: oh  
Peteza: I’ll order for ya my dear  
Lunchbox: i want the tour of italy with marinara  
Peteza: k ;3  
Pandy: shut up Pete  
Trohley: shut up pete  
Pandy: omg jinx

Peteza: perfect boys with their perfect lives nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy  
Lunchbox: emo

Lunchbox: PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD   
Peteza: omg what  
Lunchbox: I love you  
Peteza: love you too

Pandy: im glad you date me  
Trohley: im glad I date me too

Peteza: patrick where are you  
Lunchbox: im at kmart y  
Peteza: i have bad news  
Lunchbox: whats wrong?  
Peteza: I put your bowie shirt in the dryer and now it’s shrunk up  
Lunchbox: were breaking up  
Pandy: snap  
Trohley: now ya fucked up  
Peteza: PATRICK PLS ILL BUY YOU A NEW ONE  
Lunchbox: when i come home their beTTER BE A NEW BOWIE SHIRT IN THE CLOSET

Peteza to Trohley and Pandy  
Peteza: where does one buy a bowie shirt at 7:00pm on a tuesday  
Trohley: lol i got one just give him that  
Peteza: rlly?  
Trohley: yea take it its in my top drawer  
Peteza: oh my god dude what the shit  
Trohley: what  
Peteza: ThErEs A dILDO IN THER  
Trohley: OTHER TOP DRAWER  
Pandy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lunchbox: I have a new shirt I see  
Peteza: ya   
Lunchbox: t h a n k

Peteza: I want more food  
Lunchbox: I want more food  
Pandy: I want more food  
Trohley: doof erom tnaw i  
Lunchbox: seriously fck off  
Pandy: we had a thing and you ruined it gj  
Peteza: twat  
Trohley: shut uuuuuuup

Peteza has changed the name of the group to “doof erom tnaw i”

Lunchbox: IM FAIRLY LOCAL  
Peteza: oh god  
Lunchbox: IVE BEEN AROUND  
Trohley: pls spare me  
Lunchbox: IVE SEEN THE STREETS  
Pandy: patrick  
Lunchbox: YOURE WALKING DOWN  
Lunchbox: OH OH OH OH O HO H  
Peteza: way to skip half the chorus friend  
Trohley: lel

Pandy: its 1:00am and we havent eaten dinner yet i wasnt gonna say anything but leik  
Trohley: eat my dick  
Peteza: STOP RIGHT NOW  
Lunchbox: DONT EVEN BEGIN THAT  
Peteza: NOT ALLOWED  
Lunchbox: THIS IS A RATED G AREA  
Peteza: YEAH RATED G YOU FUCKING B I T C H

Lunchbox: goodnight my angel  
Peteza: night night :P  
Peteza: when you come in can you sing to me?  
Lunchbox: oc

Trohley: night babe  
Pandy: goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it and please any fic ideas or prompts send em my way


End file.
